Dramione A New Love A New Start
by Lizzie Walken
Summary: Here is a dramione love story. My first post. Hope u like it.


Hermione Granger woke up to find her son Charlie staring at her.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Woah, Charlie," said Hermione as she sat up quickly.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Hi mom, time to get up," said Charlie extra cherry.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"=""Hermione groaned and noticed that Charlie was excited about something.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Charlie, calm down," said Hermione.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""I can't, I get to see dad today," said Charlie so excited.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"=""Hermione rolled her eyes for she had forgotten that it was the day Charlie went to his father's.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Ok, well you better go get ready," said Hermione.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Okay, I will," said Charlie.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"=""With that Charlie got off of Hermione's bed and ran out of the room.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Why today," said Hermione.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"=""Hermione laid back down in her bed and thought about how she was going to deal with bringing Charlie to his dad's.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"=""An hour later Hermione met Charlie downstairs ready to walk out the door when her cell phone started to ring. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and saw that it was Ginny calling.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Hey Gin," said Hermione.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Hey Mione, I just wanted to call and see if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight," said Ginny.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Um, sure I just have to drop Charlie off at his dad's and I'll be over," said Hermione.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Ok, how have you been holding up with having to see Ron every other week," asked Ginny.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""I've been doing okay, it's just really hard that's all," said Hermione.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Ya I get that, I'm still so sorry that Ron hurt you," said Ginny.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""It's okay Gin, it's not your fault that Ron cheated on me," said Hermione.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Well I never will forgive him for doing that," said Ginny.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Ginny, I have to go, i'll see you later," said Hermione.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Ya, bye," said Ginny as she hung up.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"=""Hermione turned off her phone and put it into her pocket.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"=""Charlie looked at her impatiently.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Can we go now Mom," whined Charlie.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Yes, we can go now," said Hermione as she reached into her pocket for her wand.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"=""With a wave of her wand they apparted to Ron's house.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Here we are," said Hermione walking Charlie up to the front door.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"=""Hermione knocked on the front door.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"=""A second later the door opened revealing an angry looking Ron.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Hi Dad," said Charlie as he pushed past Hermione and went to hug Ron.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Hey Kiddo," said Ron as he hugged him back.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Why don't you go inside, and give me a second to talk with your mom," said Ron as he pulled out if the hug.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Okay," said Charlie as he took his bag and went into the house.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Love you Charlie," Hollered Hermione.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Love you," screamed Charlie.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Well, thanks for bringing Charlie over," said Ron awkwardly.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""No problem, but I have to go now," said Hermione as she tried to walk away.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Hermione wait," said Ron as he grabbed her by the wrist.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""What," screamed Hermione holding back tears.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""I just wanted to say i'm so sorry for hurting you, and that I never will again," said Ron.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Can you give me another chance?"

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"=""Hermione looked at Ron and got that feeling she felt when she was around him.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""I don't know Ron," said Hermione really confused.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Please Hermione, let me prove to you that I love you," said Ron.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"=""Just as Hermione was going to say something the door opened to reveal Lavender Brown.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Hey Won-Won, you gonna come back in soon," asked Lavender.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""I'll be right there," said Ron through gritted teeth.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""I can't believe you tried to get back with me when clearly you've been dating other people," said Hermione now crying.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Hermione please just listen to me," begged Ron.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""No Ron, not anymore," said Hermione as she apparted away.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"=""Ron was left there staring at into blank calm daylight.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"=""Five minutes later Hermione popped into Ginny and Harry's house. Hermione fell to the floor crying.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"=""Ginny heard something fall to the floor when she came racing down to the front door when she saw Hermione crying so hard.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Hermione," said Ginny as she ran over to Hermione.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""What happened," asked Ginny.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""I, Rrrrrr Ooo Nnn," sturred Hermione through loud tears.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Harry, come here," screamed Ginny.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"=""Within seconds Harry came running down the stairs and to Ginny when he saw Hermione.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Hermione, what happened," asked Harry as he went to help her up.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Why don't you ask your best friend," said Hermione.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"=""Harry looked at her confused when she started to fall to the floor again.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Okay, we should get you upstairs," said Harry as he picked her up and carried her bridal style.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Gin, where should we put her," asked Harry.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Um, the first guest room on the right," said Ginny,

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"=""Harry carried Hermione to guest room and laid her on the bed.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Harry, will you do me a favour," asked Hermione.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Sure, what is it," asked Harry.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""I need you to talk to Ron and tell him to stay away from me and my son," said Hermione.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""I can do that," said Harry.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""I'll go over to his house on my way to get dinner. "

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Do you want me to bring Charlie back with me," asked Harry.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Yes please, I don't want my son anywhere near him," said Hermione.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Well Hermione you do need to remember that Ron is his father," said Harry.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"=""Hermione looked up at him and was ready to punch him until she remembered that he was doing her a favour.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Ok, well you better get going Ginny's probably getting hungry," said Hermione.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Ya, i'm gonna get going," said Harry as he left the room.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"=""As Harry left Ginny came in and sat on the bed by Hermione.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Hermione, what happened," asked Ginny concerned.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Ron tried to get back with me when he was with Lavender," said Hermione.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""He was on a date with her as I dropped off Charlie."

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""He did what," said Ginny angrily.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""He hurt me again," said Hermione now crying once again.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Okay, i'm gonna give him a piece of my mind," said Ginny as she grabbed her wand and went to apparte.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""No Ginny, just help me," said Hermione as she went up to Ginny.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""I need to get out of here, I need to go back to the one place that felt like home to me."

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"=""Ginny nodded and that's when an idea came to her.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Why don't you apply for a job at hogwarts that way you can live there but Charlie can also attend school," said Ginny.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""That's a great idea, except that I don't want my child to learn about magic," said Hermione.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Hermione, he was born a wizard, he's got magic parents," said Ginny.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Still I don't want Charlie anywhere near hogwarts," said Hermione.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Well it's either that or he stays with Ron," said Ginny.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""What do you think is better for him."

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"=""Hermione thought about it and knew that Ginny was right, Charlie would be safest at hogwarts.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"=""" Okay, how do I apply for a job," asked Hermione.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Well, why don't you go with Harry to work tomorrow morning and talk to Mcgonagall," said Ginny.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""That's a good idea, i'll do that but I need someone to watch Charlie for me," said Hermione.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""I can watch him since James, Albus, and Lily are away at school," said Ginny.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Thanks Ginny," said Hermione.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""I'm always here for you Hermione, just know that," said Ginny hugging her.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Thanks," said Hermione as she pulled out of the hug.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Well I should get going soon but Harry's bringing Charlie."

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Why, I thought he was supposed to be with Ron for the week," asked Ginny.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Ginny after everything that happened today I don't want him near Ron," said Hermione.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Hermione, you know no matter what you do Ron is still gonna be his father," said Ginny.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Ya I know that," said Hermione.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"=""When Ginny went to speak Harry came walking into the room after aparting.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""How's everything going," asked Harry.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""It's good," said Ginny.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Hermione someone's here to see you," said Harry.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"=""Charlie came walking into the room.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Mom," said Charlie as he went and hugged her.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Hey baby," said Hermione as she kissed his forehead.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""What am I doing here," asked Charlie.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Well you're going to be hanging out with Aunt Ginny tomorrow while mom goes to a meeting with Uncle Harry," said Hermione.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Okay," said Charlie.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Will I be able to go back to dad's after that?"

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"=""Hermione looked at Ginny then back to Charlie.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Um no we're gonna be staying with one of my friends where you will be able to go to school," said Hermione.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Why what's wrong with my school now," asked Charlie.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Nothing sweetheart, I just wants best for you," said Hermione.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Well maybe what's best for me is to stay at my school," said Charlie.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Charlie, you're gonna love this new school," said Hermione.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""No, I want to stay here where I can be close to dad," said Charlie before he ran out of the room.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Charlie," screamed Hermione.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Hermione, why don't you go home and let Charlie stay the night here where he can have time to cool down," said Ginny.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Okay, i'll see you in the morning Harry," said Hermione before she left.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Yup," said Harry.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"=""Back at Hermione's house she trudged up to her room where she fell onto the bed and fell asleep for she had a long hard day.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"=""The next day she woke up still in her same clothes from the day before.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"=""She stood up and walked over to her dresser and grabbed her wand and aparted to Harry and Ginny's house.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Harry," said Hermione as she popped into the house.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Coming Hermione," said Harry as he ran down the stairs.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Hey, how's Charlie doing this morning," asked Hermione.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Um, he doesn't want to see you," said Harry.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Oh, that's okay," said Hermione sadly.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Hey he'll come around," said Harry as he hugged her.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Ya, I think you're right," said Hermione.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"="""Let's go," said Harry.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"=""With that Harry and Hermione apparate to hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

auto;="" background-color:="" rgba(255,="" 255,="" 0);"=""Now at Hogwarts Hermione and Harry walked into Mcgonagall's office where they saw no other person than Draco Malfoy.


End file.
